Detale
by Anatis394
Summary: John szykuje się do ślubu z Mary, a jego współpraca z Sherlockiem wkrótce dobiegnie końca, ponieważ mężczyzna czuje, że powinien zająć się czymś spokojniejszym, pozbawionym niebezpieczeństwa i zapachu gnijących zwłok. Jako dobry przyjaciel nie chce opuszczać go tak po prostu, nagle przestać pomagać i zostawić detektywa z natłokiem zleceń, więc znaleźć dla Holmesa współpracownika.
1. Chapter 1

_Sherlock Holmes._

To nazwisko coraz częściej pojawiało się na ustach Anglików. Niezależnie od statusu społecznego i płci, wielu ludzi poruszało w rozmowach temat jedynego w swoim rodzaju detektywa, którego kariera weszła na naprawdę najwyższe obroty.

Sherlock był na językach zwykłych i szarych jak miasto mieszkańców Londynu, mówiono o nim w najważniejszych programach telewizyjnych, w mediach społecznościach i w prasie; gabinety istotnych dla ochrony bezpieczeństwa stolicy funkcjonariuszy stawały się miejscem zawziętych dyskusji o doradztwie Holmesa, a osobistości z państwowego rządu brały pod uwagę jego pomoc, kiedy chodziło o pilne ratowanie ich prywatnych interesów. Detektyw cieszył się (chociaż nie dosłownie, bo mężczyzna zazwyczaj nie okazywał radości) ogromną popularnością. Sprawy brutalnych morderstw – pozornie bez nadziei na logiczne rozwiązanie – udawało mu się zakończyć po zaledwie kilku tygodniach od wszczęcia. Był niekwestionowanym geniuszem. Porwania, włamania, kradzieże, szantaże... Z różną częstotliwością, z odmiennymi elementami, ale jako ogół _'incydentów'_ (tak pieszczotliwie – ku frustracji Johna – nazywał . najbardziej krwawe kłótnie małżeńskie i porachunki bogatych jegomości), stały się jego codziennością. Dla największych kryminalistów Wysp Brytyjskich cel był jasny: _przechytrzyć Sherlocka Holmesa._

Boże, jeśli tylko istniejesz i akurat spoglądasz w stronę deszczowego Baker Street, miej w swej opiece wszystkich tych naiwnych nieszczęśników.


	2. Chapter 2

John był naprawdę świetnym przyjacielem. Na przestrzeni lat zdążył dowieść swojej nieprawdopodobnej lojalności; nigdy nie stawiał na pierwszym miejscu samego siebie czy osobistego komfortu, a właśnie dbał o najbliższych. Został lekarzem, aby bezinteresownie pomagać i przy okazji czuć się potrzebnym.

Kiedy w jego życiu pojawiła się Mary, częściowo zwariował z miłości, ale jednocześnie zachował swój dawny system wartości. Doktor Watson od zawsze marzył o szczęściu: o ciepłym ognisku domowym i o spełnieniu w pracy. Właśnie z tą kobietą miał szansę niebawem założyć rodzinę. Co do tego drugiego, w życiu obierał przeróżne kierunki. Doświadczenie okrucieństwa wojny na własnej skórze wywarło ogromne piętno na jego psychice, dzięki czemu jeszcze bardziej szanował dar życia i ludzi ze swojego otoczenia. Następnie przyszła kolej na współpracę z Sherlockiem, która dała mu przede wszystkim całą masę niesamowitych przygód. Dzięki tej relacji przełamał wiele swoich słabości i nauczył się o sobie kolejnych ważnych rzeczy.

Ciągle chciał się za to odwdzięczyć i trwać przy Sherlocku na dobre i na złe, ale jako przyszły mąż miał nieco utrudnione zadanie. Praca z detektywem była niepowtarzalna w swojej dynamice, ale jako człowiek dojrzały i posiadający mnożące się zobowiązania, coraz bardziej nie chciał narażać swojego zdrowia. Każda mroczna zagadka zbrodni niosła ze sobą częściowe ryzyko, a mimo pozytywnej adrenaliny czuł, że coraz gorzej czuje się w tej roli.

Tak, doktor John Watson wiedział, że ich przyjaźń przetrwa na dobre i na złe, ale był świadomy, że ścieżki zawodowe tego duetu po prostu muszą się rozejść. Taka nieuchronna kolej rzeczy. Podszedł do sprawy bardzo poważnie. Sherlock w dalszym ciągu każdego dnia dostawał lawinę zleceń, więc pozostawienie go samego sobie byłoby nierozsądne. Detektyw nie mógł – nawet mimo chęci – działać w pojedynkę. To byłby ciężar i dość niemiłe rozwiązanie.

Po licznych próbach i jedynej długiej, całonocnej rozmowie, doktorowi udało się wreszcie namówić przyjaciela, aby zamieścić w gazecie oraz na blogu ogłoszenie o pracę. Sherlock ułożył zagadkę, którą oczywiście sam uznał za dość banalną, ale doświadczenie podpowiedziało Johnowi, że to pewnego rodzaju kpina. Holmes był olbrzymim i obrzydliwym egoistą, lubił się wywyższać, a nazywanie skomplikowanych rzeczy _'banalnymi_ ' wyrażało jego nad wyraz silną pogardę do świata. Tak naprawdę mało kogo szanował i w duchu John miał nadzieję, że nowy, pełen nadziei i dobrych chęci partner po zaledwie kilku dniach od niego nie ucieknie. Przy tym momencie warto wspomnieć, że brunet nigdy nie pracował nad kryminalnymi zagadkami po to, aby zbawić ludzkość od wszelkiego zła, za wszelką cenę ratować niewinnych i kończyć wielkie konflikty. Nie, Sherlock po prostu w takich klimatach odnajdywał swoją największą rozrywkę, w której chciał czuć się niekwestionowanym mistrzem. Przyjmowanie zleceń było jak wstępowanie do porywającej gry, którą nie ma się ochoty dzielić. Tak samo bawił się zamieszczając to nieszczęsne ogłoszenie, w duchu tak naprawdę będąc absolutnie przekonanym, że nikt się nie nada. Zabawne, musiałby mu co najmniej dorównać, a to przecież niemożliwe.

Jak dobrze, że miał przy sobie Johna. _Na dobre i na złe._


End file.
